


Little Body, Big Heart

by booksaremyreality



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone so short, Levi weighs a ton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Body, Big Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I always had this idea in my post-its and just got around to it. On levi's wiki page it says he's 5,2" and 143 pounds, which just doesn't make sense, especially with how he looks on the show.

Eren sits in their comfiest chair, a large marine biology text book spread out across his lap. His eyes are beginning to sting and he can feel a headache building behind his eyes. Levi's been telling him for the last couple weeks that he needs glasses and he's probably right. He pinches the bridge of his nose and flips to page 257. 

College is so much better than high school but it's also a lot more work. But when he graduates with his masters in marine biology and becomes a scientist, it will all be worth it. Suddenly Levi plops down in his lab, knocking his textbook to the floor. He automatically puts his hands around his waist, raising one eyebrow. 

"How is it that someone so small can weigh so much?" He teases, rubbing Levi's bare hipbones with his thumbs. Levi shivers, then glares at him. 

"Are you calling me fat, you shitty brat?" Eren bites his lip, eyes sparkling. Levi wrenches himself from Eren's grip. "You know what, I was considering blowing you but now you can forget about it." 

"Wait, wait." Eren says apologetically, grabbing his wrist, but he's still laughing. Now Levi sits across his lap horizontally, back against one arm rest and legs hanging over the other. Levi pouts, but wraps his arms around Eren's torso nonetheless. 

"It's muscle." He snaps. 

"Sure it is, whatever helps you sleep at night." Levi pinches his ribs, growling lowly and telling him he's a brat. 

"I'm serious, it is!" Eren's laugh shakes the both of them. 

"You want to know what I think?" Levi begins kissing his neck, pressing his lips behind his ear. "I think, that you're filled with so much love that it just makes you a lot heavier than you look." Eren says sweetly. He can't see Levi's blush but he can feel the heat of his cheek against his shoulder. 

"Shut up, you sentimental brat." 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
